


沉沦

by sylvia201603



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvia201603/pseuds/sylvia201603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>随缘又上不去了……所以我继续来搬运→_→。</p><p>本文始于报社，所以很多内容和情节都是黑到不能再黑了，并且为了让这个肉文能有逻辑地出现，里面的黑和OOC都是有理由的。至少我觉得理由说得通的。</p><p>我再次郑重声明啊！这文真的很黑！黑成墨汁啦！不喜欢蝙蝠家乱炖就不要进来啦！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 沉沦01

杰森有一个小小的爱好，没有几个人知道。

他的安全屋里，有那么一个暗室。

这个暗室里……贴满了蝙蝠侠的照片，不仅仅有“蝙蝠侠”的，还有“布鲁斯·韦恩”的，还有……布鲁斯的一些衣服，有被弄坏了的蝙蝠披风，有被迫需要换成蝙蝠战衣时丢掉的西装，甚至还有战损严重直接扔掉的蝙蝠战衣。每一件，都是杰森捡回来的……

每一件……都是杰森隐瞒得最深的秘密。

他知道这些必须被瞒得严严实实的，不然……后果不堪设想……

他是个懦夫，从头到尾的懦夫，就算那么深爱着一个人，也不敢承受说出来后的结果。他宁愿就这么远远地看着，让所有人都以为他是恨着那个人的……这样……至少他能自欺欺人地装作他们之间是他不要的那个人，而不是那个人已经不再需要他了。

杰森随手捻起蝙蝠战衣的一个碎片，那是一个破烂的蝙蝠标志。布鲁斯曾经说过，这个标志实际上是防御最强的地方，专门给反派们打的，然而它现在也只剩下一半，周边还有被强酸融化的迹象。

可那是离布鲁斯心脏最近的碎片了……

曾经……那诱人的胸膛，就这么紧紧地贴着这个标志……

光是这么想想，杰森就已经有点儿受不了了，他背靠着那个被他用特殊方式打印出来的布鲁斯参加晚宴的照片，面对着那个守护着城市背影的照片，仅仅是处在被他照片包围的地方，杰森已经觉得自己快要射出来了。

他随手把头罩扔到一边，将自己的裤子褪去一半，躺在披风上面……

仿佛还能感觉到布鲁斯的味道……

从喉咙中发出一声满足的呻吟，杰森把自己上衣也敞开来，将那个蝙蝠标志贴在自己的胸前放着。虽然这是一个冰冷的触感，还只能贴到一个乳头，他却好像感觉到布鲁斯的手，在他的胸前划过。不管是做什么，都让他产生了愉悦的颤抖。

可再睁开眼……眼前还是一片空白，只能仰望着那天花板上贴着的布鲁斯裸体。是一张布满伤痕的背影……

总是这样……他总是只能看见布鲁斯的背影……

他愤恨地扯过披风，盖在他的脸上。披风不是很透气，可就是这种熟悉的窒息感，让他似乎再次感觉到了布鲁斯在身边。

是的……每次在布鲁斯身边，他都觉得自己快要无法呼吸了。

不是很透气的材料，让他的脸部迅速热了起来，配合着紧贴在胸前挺立着的乳头的蝙蝠标志，杰森一只手环抱着那标志，一只手往身下探去。

这并不是他第一次做这种事情，但……不论做几次，心中都有种深深的无力感，还有莫名其妙的羞愧……那可是他的养父……那个把他当成亲生儿子看待的养父……他却对那个人存着这样的心思……

或许是变得有些稀薄的空气，又或许是那挥之不去的愧疚感，杰森的呼吸越发急促，鬓间冒汗，他的手几乎不受控制地反复套弄着那快要爆裂的肿胀，同时他又极力克制着自己这种行为，不想让这太快结束。

被披风盖着，就好像在呼吸从布鲁斯那里传来的味道一样……

他抑制着自己的呻吟，就算这里只有一个人，他还是觉得不敢叫得太大声，好似太大声就会惊动布鲁斯，把自己这肮脏的想法抖出来……

杰森努力地呼吸着越发稀薄的空气，满脑子只有从蝙蝠披风隐隐约约透过微弱的光看见的布鲁斯裸露的背影。

布鲁斯……

布鲁斯…………

“布鲁斯……啊……”

杰森终究还是听见了自己的声音……每一次都是这样……不管他如何抑制，本能就是本能。他的手滚烫，脸也滚烫，惨白的身体已经通红，短短几分钟，杰森似乎就已经受不住地射了出来，让他胸前满是乳白色的液体。

这一场不算激烈的自慰，仿佛让杰森耗尽了浑身力气。他的呼吸渐渐平稳下来。

还是用披风盖着自己的脸，他深呼吸了好几下，这才软软地躺在地上。

静静地偎依在披风里，杰森一直到身体彻底凉下来后，才站起身。

这时候的精液已经快要风干，黏在他胸前，不是很舒服。 

所幸，他护住了蝙蝠标志，也没让披风染上什么不该染的东西。等了这么久，其实也就是等精液干了以后，不会再流到什么地方去。他舍不得把自己好不容易弄到手的宝贝蝙蝠标志弄脏，也舍不得把披风弄脏。

取掉盖在他脸上的那片披风，他已经满脸汗渍，眼角似乎也有那么些许痕迹，分不清是汗渍还是泪渍。

杰森满脸自嘲地稍微收拾了一下这里，确认这里没有什么不对劲，这才走出去，把暗室牢牢地锁住。

清洗干净以后，他就又是那个惹人厌的红头罩，那个永远跟蝙蝠侠作对的混蛋。

一个……永远不会被需要的蠢货。

然而在走出浴室的那一刹那，一股寒气从背脊上窜了起来，到最后，让他心中发凉。

躺在他安全屋床上，是一个很普通的平板电脑，只是……里面播放的内容……恰恰就是刚刚躺在披风上自慰的杰森。

是谁？

是谁？！

杰森强压下心慌，在这个电脑周围四处观察，并没有发现任何线索。

手法专业成这样……

到底是谁？

不……

更重要的是，这个人到底想要什么？！

好像这个电脑是被人远程操控着的，在杰森出来以后，这个视频就开始反复播放着杰森口中模模糊糊喊着“布鲁斯”射出来的那一段。反反复复，让杰森的呼吸变浅，生怕自己呼吸重了就会引发什么不可预料的后果。

这个恶作剧，并没有止于此……

在杰森下意识退了一步后，整个屏幕变成了黑色，上面几个白色的单词，让杰森涨红了脸，这下是气的。

上面写着“杰森·陶德，只会自慰的懦夫，欠操。”

杰森的手握成拳头，抿着唇，大脑终于从惊吓状态走了出来，开始细细盘算着这究竟是谁，该怎么样销毁这可怕的证据。

那屏幕另外一头的人，似乎对杰森了解颇深，消掉了那句话后，接下来这句话再次让从愤怒变回惊恐：“不想让我把这个视频交给布鲁斯·韦恩的话，就不要试图反抗我。十分钟内回到刚刚那肮脏的地方，有个惊喜等着你。”

这两句话出现在屏幕上以后，这个电脑彻底陷入黑屏，杰森都还来不及想什么其他的办法，那个电脑已经冒出火花。“刺啦”几声，彻底报废了。

杰森焦躁地在原地站着，不敢动。

能轻易走进这个安全屋的人，不多，更别提找到那个暗室，在里面安装个什么了……他有自信，如果不是布鲁斯这种级别的人进来，根本不可能找到有这么一个地方。可是布鲁斯不会这么干……也不会威胁他。

如果真是布鲁斯……或许他这辈子都别想再见到布鲁斯了。

那么……究竟是谁？！

时间在一秒秒中过去，在杰森意识到的时候，就已经是七分钟以后了。

“Fuck……”

他没有选择，不得不走进去，就算知道回到暗室是个陷阱，他也不得不走进去……他不想让布鲁斯看到那样的自己……他赌不起……

如果布鲁斯看到这么肮脏的画面……

他不敢想……

带着沉重的身体，他回到了自己的暗室。里面的东西似乎没有被动过，还是满都是布鲁斯的照片，甚至刚刚那股味道都没有完全消散。暗室的空气流通不好，就算他加了通风口，不用清新器什么的，正常也需要几天才能散去这种味道。

然而……在地上，他看到了一个阳具……

一个蝙蝠侠风格的阳具……

瞬间，杰森的脸色变得铁青，如果这是他想的那个东西的话……

他……要……杀了这个人……

可在他就要转身离开时，他想到了那个人的威胁。如果不做的话，布鲁斯就会看见那样的他……

矛盾着，他终于注意到阳具旁边还有一个瓶子，里面是润滑剂，他曾经在不同的地方看到过，牌子究竟是什么，他并不知道，被一个纸片盖住了。

上面写着“杰森·陶德，你知道不做的后果。”

做……还是不做……

这是个问题……


	2. 沉沦02

“杰森……”

布鲁斯的声音带着些许颤抖，他捧着胸口开了一个大洞的杰森，像是捧着世界上最珍贵的宝物。

现在……杰森就是他最珍视的人……而他现在……满是鲜血。

杰森的呼吸十分急促，每一下，都像是最后一下。他的肺部受到了严重的损伤，他很清楚，这一次，或许就是最后一次了。

这一次，没有什么“小超”来打破什么“现实世界”了……这一次，也不会再有什么回春泉了。

这一次……便是他和布鲁斯的永别……

他深深地看着这个男人，这个大多数人都认为他一直怨恨着的人，其实他真的没有一点憎恨。

布鲁斯给予了他一切，就算最后收回去，他又有什么资格恨？

正因为清楚地认识到自己和他的差距，杰森从来不肯跟任何人说他对布鲁斯的感情，他懦弱得连表达的勇气都没有……直到这一刻……

如果他再不说，他就真的没有机会了……

而且这还不像上一次，他现在是被布鲁斯抱在怀里，他能死在布鲁斯的怀中，怎么样也比上一次好。

“对不起……”

杰森的声音很轻，说出来的话，带着不正常的肺音，毕竟现在他几乎就没有什么肺了。

布鲁斯常年不外露的情绪，几近崩溃。他甚至不敢把杰森抱得更紧一点，生怕自己做任何会让杰森伤得更重的举动。

“杰森……不……”

布鲁斯不知道自己该说什么，或者说，他不知道该从哪里说起。

要怎样才能让杰森明白，他从来没有怪过他？

要怎样才能让杰森明白，他一直都是期待着他回家的？

而最让他害怕的……没错，他在害怕……是他再也没有告诉杰森这些的机会了……

杰森看着眼中满是慌乱的布鲁斯，不禁轻笑了两声，能让布鲁斯急成这样，也算是值了吧……然而肺部的伤口让他无法真正发笑，只能发出“呼哧”的喘息声。一切的恐惧，忽然离他越发的远了。

或许是临死之前，他终于不再害怕被发现的后果了……

毕竟，他都没有以后了。

如果……如果能有那么一个机会，杰森想，自己是不是应该不再这么藏着掖着？无论如何，不能比这种局面更糟糕了？

有那么一刹那，杰森是犹豫了一下的，毕竟如果现在说出口，对布鲁斯的影响，大概会远远超过本该有的……

可……

该死的……

他都要死了，为什么要管其他人？

就自私那么一下，不行吗？

杰森的心，早就被染黑了……能让布鲁斯这一次牢牢地记住他，再也不会忘记他，在布鲁斯的灵魂里刻下他的名字，为什么不？反正……他说的是实话……

“我……爱你……”

他的气息越发微弱，就这么三个单词，他几乎都只能做个口型了。布鲁斯绝望的脸，在他眼中越发模糊了。

他要死了。

他又要死了……

希望这一次，没有人再把他唤醒。

希望这一次他能死个透彻，或许这样……布鲁斯就再也忘不掉他了……

杰森并不知道，在他的意识开始游离的时候，自己不断地重复着一句话……

那句话印在他的心中，几乎每时每刻都让他绝望。

“对不起……”

对不起……是我太冲动……

对不起……是我把你拽入深渊……

对不起……是我让你再次经历了绝望和无力……

对不起……我真的……真的……真的……很想让你活下去……

当达米安，提姆和迪克解决完自己的敌人后，来到现场时，看见的，就是布鲁斯跪坐在地上，僵硬地捧着杰森的身影，还有那满地的血……

布鲁斯似乎彻底愣住了，什么反应都没有。

他的眼中只有杰森……

正如杰森期望的那样……

迪克率先上千，他的到来似乎惊动了布鲁斯的本能，几乎下意识地，布鲁斯差一点儿就要攻击迪克。也幸亏迪克躲得快，布鲁斯也终于记得自己眼前的这个是大儿子，不是敌人，这才停了手。

“发生了什么，蝙蝠侠？”迪克皱着眉头，手抚过杰森的胸口，心也在抽痛。

很明显，杰森已经死去……不管杰森究竟是怎样一个人，他终究是他们的家人，终究是他们承认的一员。就算不认同杰森的所作所为，那也不代表他们能容忍别人夺走他的生命。

达米安冷哼一声，却没有打扰正在哀悼杰森的人。事实上……出于对蝙蝠家族的占有欲，连达米安对杰森这么不友好的人，都想把那个弄死杰森的人弄死。他都还没弄死杰森呢，谁这么大胆，居然把他的猎物夺走了？！谁干的？！

布鲁斯没有说话，他只是抱着那个再也没有了温度的身体，那个在他眼里，永远只是个需要引导的孩子。

他想说点儿什么的……

可是……说什么？

说杰森躺在这里，都是他的错吗？

如果没有他，杰森说不定就能成为一个工程师，成为一个老师，成为一个教父，甚至成为一个混混，都比现在这样，毫无生气的样子好……

是他的自负害了杰森……自以为的拯救，实际上是让他在更深的泥潭里挣扎…… 

如果没有他，杰森怎么也不会死了一次，还要再死一次……忍受着复活的痛苦……

他们很少会讨论杰森的复活，因为他们都知道，杰森的复活或许是杰森一生中经历过最大的痛苦。是的……不是死亡，而是复活……

从棺材里把自己挖出来，再被扔进回春泉……杰森能够渐渐回到现在这个状态，已经是非常强大的自制力了……

然而这一切，都是因为布鲁斯……准确的说，是因为蝙蝠侠……

蝙蝠侠的存在，似乎总是在剥夺着什么……

它剥夺了布鲁斯的童年，剥夺了迪克的童年，剥夺了杰森的成长，剥夺了提姆的家庭，剥夺了芭芭拉的身体，剥夺了戈登的自尊，剥夺了斯蒂芬妮的纯真，还剥夺了达米安童年……最重要的是，它夺走了他们的选择权……

每一次，蝙蝠侠和他的伙伴，必须选择那个“正确的选择”，必须。他们不能出错，否则他们就会伤害到别人。可是……蝙蝠侠可以承受，他的伙伴们呢？就算他们一再跟布鲁斯强调，那是他们自己的选择，事实上，真的是吗？

杰森从来不需要道歉，需要道歉的是他！永远都应该是他……

可是……杰森已经听不见他的道歉了……

仍然是他的失误……

错误地估计了对手，错误地估计了自己，错误地估计了杰森……

在杰森惊恐着替他挡掉那致命的一击时，布鲁斯就已经意识到，杰森已经成为了他的执念。他曾经是那么渴望杰森能够回到他的身边，认识到杰森的行为是错误的。可就在那么一刹那，他忽然明白，他渴望的，只是能够回到以往，可以跟杰森并肩作战的日子……

他不在乎杰森又在他面前杀人了……

他只想让杰森活过来……

他只想让杰森再次睁开双眼，再次用愤怒的眼神跟他对抗，他甚至已经不期望杰森的原谅。他只想……看着他好好活着……

可是他给了布鲁斯更多……

他竟然跟布鲁斯道歉了！还用爱恋的眼神看着他！这让布鲁斯怎么能接受他冰冷的身体？

杰森……

杰森…………

活过来……

**求你** 活过来……


	3. 沉沦03

杰森铁青着脸，只想让这个不知道是谁的混蛋付出代价，有那么一瞬间，他根本不想管什么布鲁斯看见的问题，抬腿就想往外走。他要找到这个人……这个在暗处的人，然后……让他明白，杰森·陶德不是什么人都能戏弄的！

可就在他转身要走的一瞬间，那个人恶劣地把暗室的门弄开了，就好像笃定杰森不会做这种事情似的……

不……就好像笃定他没胆子似的……

空气中蔓延着一种莫名的甜香，诱人的味道让杰森不由自主地想起了布鲁斯。

是了……如果他不做，布鲁斯那边怎么办？

能够这么随意进出他的安全屋，还没有被他发现任何迹象的人，能够直呼他名字的人……肯定也知道布鲁斯·韦恩是谁……肯定也知道蝙蝠家族的秘密……

需要担心的，不仅仅是被布鲁斯看到那个视频，还有整个蝙蝠家族的安危！

杰森不得不咬着牙，关上了暗室的门。在关上门的一瞬间，杰森仿佛听见了一声轻笑。皱着眉头，仔细观察了一下暗室，才确认这里面是没有人的……

接下来，杰森直愣愣地盯着那个润滑剂看，就好像这么做能把润滑剂戳出个洞似的。 

说实话……他是听说过这种东西没错……也见过这种东西……甚至知道这种东西的用途……不过这不代表他就知道该怎么用啊！

这到底是用手？还是直接涂在那个蝙蝠棒上？然后往那个地方塞？

越来越多的选择让他没办法思考，他的脸涨红，有一部分是这种违背本能做出这种事时诱发的刺激感，一部分原因是这里本来空气就不大流通……还有一部分，大概就是他刚刚闻到的甜香味吧？

他不能确定那个味道到底是什么，反正不是什么好东西就是了……

跟润滑剂尴尬地大眼瞪……没眼了好一阵子，杰森这才一狠心，把东西打开。这个润滑剂居然是草莓味的？！

操……

为什么还会有草莓味？！

不过这种味道，正好和他闻到的甜香味重合在了一起……

杰森觉得自己的血都用到自己头上了……刚刚洗完澡，他的头发还是润的，身上其实也只有一条毛巾挡着，现在闻到这种甜香，他觉得自己明明才发泄完的，现在又开始有了想做的感觉。

就是……并不是想用这种方式做而已……

杰森现在几乎是在天人交战之中，他既想干脆放弃自己的理智，做了算了，又想离开，因为这种做法，简直就是耻辱！

呼吸，似乎越来越困难，杰森努力做了好几个深呼吸，这才终于放弃抵抗。

浴巾散落在地上，配合着刚刚那条披风，让杰森总算有个坐的地方。

他从来没有在这里脱得这么光过，什么挡的都没有。比起最开始的惨白肤色，刚洗完澡后的肤色看上起健康多了，白皙中透着些许润红，让他变得像个正常人，从来没死过一次似的……

在拿起那个蝙蝠阳具的时候，他的手其实有点儿发颤。并不是害怕……而是一种异样的兴奋。

他在兴奋？

他在兴奋……

意识到这一点，杰森忽然觉得自己很没意思，太蠢了……一个假阳具居然都能让自己如此兴奋，他到底是造了多少孽，才会认识布鲁斯·韦恩？

自暴自弃地在那阳具上涂好润滑剂，直接就往屁股里塞。由于那个阳具尺寸其实还挺大，杰森并没能一下就塞进去。现在……他那地方很疼……

终于开始无师自通，杰森用手指沾满了润滑剂，先是用食指探了进去。他越发庆幸，至少他刚刚洗过澡……

只有一根手指，就比刚刚想一下把阳具塞进去简单多了，润滑剂冰凉的触感甚至让杰森很舒服。他把这种想法挥出脑后，开始努力让另外一根手指头进去。这对于他来说，其实并不是很难。身体的柔韧度本来就很高了，在被回春泉恢复了身体最佳机能后，就更高了。

草莓味的润滑剂在屁股里，粘粘的，然而就算只是第一次这么做，他依然有种填不满的空虚感。他的浑身上下再次开始发烫，身体如果不是倚着墙，他甚至能直接滑到地上去。

甜香味越发浓重……

杰森的视线开始有些模糊，理智告诉他，他不该有这种反应，可身体的温度让他无法正常地思考。本能渐渐占据上风……他硬了…… 

平时压抑的声音，从他喉咙里溢了出来：“嗯……”

尽管这只是轻轻的短促的一声，却像是打开了闸门一般，他不再压抑自己的轻哼，魅惑的声音让他恨不得现在毒哑自己。

而且不仅如此，他的空虚感越发强烈，两根手指已经不够，就算知道会痛，他还是把早就涂好的蝙蝠阳具塞了进去。

这一次，疼痛没能阻止他，甚至带给他一种强烈的刺激，让他想要更多……更多……

一直到整个阳具，没入身下，他才满足地叹息了一下，让本来已经抬头的阴茎越发坚挺。

可这满足感很快又不够了……

杰森满脸都是汗，情欲让他的表情有些狰狞，他努力克制着自己的本能，把那蝙蝠阳具从身体里拔了出来。那开合着的小穴似乎是在惋惜，努力想要留住那能带来更多快乐的阳具。

挣扎着，他打算把暗室门打开。他都已经把东西放进去了，不就够了吗？！

但是……无论他怎么努力，门都是紧锁着的，没有留下一丝缝隙。

他奋力地敲门：“放我出去！我都做了，你放我出去！”

没有任何回应……

无力地滑落到地上，他现在是真的迷茫了……

杰森不是很熟悉现在的身体，他想要……

想要什么？

“杰森……”

带着沙哑的声音总是那么性感，尤其是这声音的主人，正是杰森日思夜想的布鲁斯·韦恩。好像是从空中凝结出来的，布鲁斯穿着那身禁欲的紧身衣，带着一丝微笑。最重要的是，布鲁斯的目光停留在杰森的身上……

杰森立即感觉到羞耻，不过因为羞耻而产生的快感却让他更无法控制自己的身体了……肿胀着的阴茎，几乎下一刻就能射出来。

然而……这个布鲁斯跪坐到杰森的身边，用他那沙哑的声音在杰森耳边轻声吐气：“杰森，你还不能射。”

杰森几乎可以确定，这不是布鲁斯，这或许只是他的一个幻觉……但他的耳朵还是更烫了，他顺从地忍着，不再想着发泄。

那个身影蹲在蝙蝠阳具的旁边，冲着杰森恶劣笑笑：“你该用这个。我们很像，不是吗？”

杰森的理智几乎彻底崩塌，他吞了一口口水，让喉结上下浮动了一下，紧接着，他不由自主地听从这个人的指引，再次用颤抖着的手，拿起那个蝙蝠阳具。

那个幻觉说的没错，这个阳具……的确很像布鲁斯。

一身黑，永远坚挺……

因为幻觉的出现，杰森不再抗拒自己的本能。

很轻松地让阳具回到刚刚的位置，杰森放纵地用那阳具抽插起自己。越是抽插，那一波波由内向外的暖流都让杰森沉醉，他好像从来没有体验过这么持久的快感。他还想要更多……

“布鲁斯……啊……”

那抽插着他的，似乎不是一个阳具，而是那个总是让他失控的男人。

“布鲁斯……”

他可以听见自己的声音……明明不想说出来的，可越不想说，他越是涌出更多的对那个男人的念想：“布鲁斯……求你……布鲁斯……”

杰森越发想要更多，他把阳具一次比一次插得更深，节奏也一次比一次更快，他不想停下来了。每一次的碰触，都仿佛是布鲁斯在他身边，布鲁斯接受了这样的他……

“布鲁斯……爱我啊……布鲁斯……布鲁斯……布鲁斯！”

每一句话都像是一把利刃，深深地插在杰森的心底。

求而不得……

这就是杰森一生的写照，他只想要布鲁斯，他只想要布鲁斯的爱，但从头到尾，他都不敢向布鲁斯要求。他卑微地跟在布鲁斯的身边，就算布鲁斯从未看轻他，他依然不认为自己能和布鲁斯相比。

他什么都没有……

只有这么一个龌龊的想念……

“啊……啊……”

就在他要射出来的那一刻，他感觉到自己的阴茎被人抓住，“布鲁斯”的声音在耳边响起：“不准……”

杰森想要发泄的欲望瞬间被止住，这种想要发泄，却不能发泄的痛苦，折磨得他更神志不清了。一转头，被汗水弄得有些浑浊的眼睛里出现了那个“布鲁斯”。他本想用舌头舔他的耳朵，结果却舔在了杰森的鼻头上。轻声自嘲地笑了两声，这个“布鲁斯”才开口：“陶德，没想到被情欲染红的你，这么……欠操……”

“布鲁斯……？” 


	4. 沉沦04

“布鲁斯”将杰森的手从握着阳具的手上解开，长着茧子的手，就像是布鲁斯的一样，光是碰触着，就让杰森更加意乱情迷了。

他仰着脖子，希望能把这个“布鲁斯”看得更清楚一些，只是那个人不想被杰森看见，手引导着杰森的，碰到了他的那个涨起来的下身。

杰森没有拒绝……

事实上，现在，他是真的彻底神志不清了……

杰森的眼中，只看得见布鲁斯，他的身体，只能感觉布鲁斯在碰他。杰森几乎兴奋得直接射了出来，可他还记得“布鲁斯”刚刚对他说的，他不准……

“布鲁斯”拖着杰森的身子，让杰森紧密地贴合在他的胸前，而“布鲁斯”本来就比杰森高那么一点，所以杰森的屁股，正好在“布鲁斯”被包着的阴茎上面一点。被引导着，杰森的手替“布鲁斯”解开了特殊的拉链。这本来只是方便“蝙蝠侠”能够更快速解决生理问题的，现在却硬生生地变成那个人唯一暴露出肌肤的地方。

杰森的手，不需要什么暗示，就已经开始为那个人套弄起来。

只是……这种举动，反而激怒了这个人，他扯开杰森的手，用地上的披风将他的手捆绑起来：“陶德，不许乱动。”

杰森似乎在哪里听过这个声音，远远地，有那么一下，他觉得有些不对，可是很快，他便顾不上这个声音的问题了。

“布鲁斯”把那个蝙蝠阳具从他体内取了出来！

一下变得空虚，杰森的喉咙不满地呜咽几声，手也不由自主地跟着那个地方：“布鲁斯……我要……要……”

“布鲁斯”把那个直接塞到了杰森的口中，他反手捏住杰森的脖子，硬生生逼着杰森几乎把阳具都吞了一半下去。杰森呼吸越发不顺畅，挣扎着想要把那阳具吐出来。可是他很快被那个人换了个姿势，让他可以稍微平顺一点儿的呼吸，却仍然逃不出那人的掌控，更吐不出来被塞在嘴里的阳具。

他膝盖跪在地上，手被按在地上，身子弯着面对着地上。

在他身后，那个人咬上了杰森的脖子：“不要叫‘布鲁斯’，你不配。陶德，你真脏。”

杰森的身体略微颤抖了一下，可他终究还是反抗不了情欲的本能。他什么都不记得了……他只想要……想要布鲁斯，狠狠地贯穿他。

他撅着屁股，不停地乱动，让背后的那人呼吸也不稳了一瞬。那个人恶狠狠地拍了杰森的屁股一下，让杰森的口中泄出更多的呻吟。本就通红的躯体，被他弄得更红了，汗渍黏着杰森的背部，往地上滴，几乎润湿了他的浴巾。

那人稍微直起了身子，满眼复杂。他看着那艳红的屁股，一开一合的小口，心中的恶意更大。

什么都没有褪去，仅仅只露出了涨得发紫的阴茎，他对准了杰森还冒着润滑剂的地方，狠狠地戳了下去。

他的阴茎本就很大，比起那个阳具，有过之而无不及，撑得杰森闷哼一声。就连他自己都被夹得有些冷汗。可是……快感也同样存在。

这种快感不仅仅来自于下体，还有凌辱了杰森的。

他只微微动了一点，杰森就已经不断地呼疼，可他从来不会怜香惜玉，更不会怜惜杰森这种人。

好在杰森早就给自己弄好了润滑剂，再加上刚刚被阳具抽动，和本身被情欲弄得很软的身子，只是疼了那么一会儿，杰森便受不了地想要更多。

那人冷哼一声，不屑地鄙视着这个为了快感而自己动起来的杰森：“Harlot。（妓女。）”

他摁住杰森的背，让杰森动弹不得，然后再自己抽动起来，甚至恶劣地非常缓慢，故意在折磨着杰森。

阴茎上那狰狞的血管，慢慢地跟杰森的内壁摩擦着。

这种刻意地调情让杰森不断扭动着，他想要更多……

可是那个人不禁这么慢慢动后面，还捏着杰森的阴茎。也不套弄，只是玩弄着那个不断吐着水的地方，一旦他发现杰森想要射，就故意松开，让杰森来回在要射不射的窘境里，折磨着杰森。

杰森的声音，都带着哭声了，呜咽着，因为被堵着嘴，根本说不出一句完整的话，只能不断地求饶：“Please……”

那人的心中被杰森的求饶声弄得很不对劲，他捂着自己的心口，有些迷茫。不知道自己为什么会有一种奇怪的感觉，让他忍不住想要完成杰森的愿望。他明明那么厌恶杰森……怎么就会在听到杰森的求饶以后放过他？

不……或许从一开始就不对劲了……

他怎么会因为见到杰森染上情欲的时候，也想要了？怎么会因为杰森叫他“布鲁斯”，就有恨不得割断杰森的声带，让他再也发不出那几个音？到底为什么……他会对杰森，这个他从头恨到尾的人做这种事？ 

这……不是他……

“你对我做了什么！”那人沙哑的声音带着惊恐，他甚至抽出了埋在杰森体内的下身。

他愤怒地用揪起杰森的手，杰森的身体跟着手，也不得不站了起来，只不过他已经没有力气站稳，一不小心，就跌在那人的怀中，呜咽着什么。

这次的声音太小，又太含糊，“布鲁斯”没听清。他皱着眉头，仔细聆听，却还是没有什么效果。那人终究还是把阳具取了出来，杰森终于大口地呼吸了好几下，才怏怏地轻声说：“布鲁斯……求你……放过我……放过我……”

那人更愤怒了，杰森怎么敢求他放过他？！在杰森引得最后没人有个好结局后，他竟敢让“布鲁斯”放过他！

“休想！”

那人终于爆发出克制不住的暴虐，眼睛都不眨一下地把杰森甩到门上抵着，然后硬生生掰开杰森的一条大腿，也不管这么做杰森站不站得稳，露出那红色的还在蠕动的地方，插了进去。

这是一个新奇的体验。

他也没有再克制着自己的欲望，反正杰森现在怎么样都在享受，他又为什么要顾着他？有着这样的想法，那人狠狠地戳着杰森。没有了阳具，杰森发出的声音稍微重了些，大多数都是因为那人把杰森弄得很痛。

杰森就要支撑不住，倒下去的时候，那人一只手掐着杰森的脖子，把他固定住，另外一只手让杰森的大腿垫着他的肩膀，这才满意地继续做了下去。

他红着眼睛，用自己最大的力气，顶着杰森。其实……他自己这样也并不是很舒服，只想让杰森明白什么是痛。所以在顶到了什么地方，让杰森终于忍不住，一下子射出去的时候，他其实是很愤怒的。

这么轻易地就让杰森得到快感，是他的失误。

在杰森收缩的瞬间，他自己也快要射出去，也是他的失误。 

发泄过第二次的杰森，瞳孔里没有焦距，他努力让自己的身体变得更舒服一点，连带着也让那人插得更容易了。

没有反抗的杰森让那人暗骂一句，也渐渐失去了羞辱杰森的性质，他把自己的阴茎拔出来后，放下杰森的腿。杰森没了支撑，跪坐在地上，低着头，好似下一秒就会昏过去。

那人抿着唇，又想到一个折辱他的办法。

强硬地捏住杰森的下巴，让他不得不张口。那人直接把自己沾满草莓味润滑剂的下体放在杰森的口中，命令着他：“吞下去。”

下意识地，杰森吞了吞口水，温润的口腔，还有喉头滚动的感觉，都让那人欲罢不能。抓起杰森的头发，就来回晃着杰森的头。

杰森的牙齿来回擦过他狰狞的血管，喉头的抖动刺激着龟头，不一会儿，他就憋不住，直接射了出去。

滚烫的精液让杰森不由自主地咳嗽了好几下，嘴角溢出来一些白浊，配合着艳红色的脸颊，还有杰森自己射在自己身上的精液，让他显得格外……适合被凌虐。

不可避免地，杰森越发虚弱。

身体升起不正常的红晕，他倒在地上，脑袋终于清醒了一点。眼睛余光中，他似乎看到了那个身影只是把阴茎收回去，身上便再没有刚刚激情的痕迹。那个人半跪在杰森的一边。 

“我恨你，杰森·陶德。我恨你！”那人的声音，真的很像布鲁斯……沙哑、低沉……他……是布鲁斯吗？不是……吧……

在杰森陷入黑暗之前，他记得自己脑子里只有一件事，布鲁斯说，他恨自己……

眼角滑过一滴什么，没入发间，再也看不见。


	5. 沉沦05

“父亲，你为什么还在这里？！陶德对你如此不敬……”

达米安·韦恩的声音戛然而止，因为布鲁斯竟然用一种仇恨的眼神瞪了达米安一眼。这对于达米安来说，几乎是前所未有的。

距离布鲁斯找到杰森安全屋里的已经有三天了，而距离杰森死在布鲁斯怀中，也已经有一个星期了……

布鲁斯怎么也缓不过来，每天夜晚，他似乎都能看见杰森，冲着他不耐烦地挥手。明明总是让他别没事儿老找他，可一旦布鲁斯开口，最先赶过来的一定有杰森。然而现在，不管他再向杰森呼叫几次，杰森都不可能再出现了……

这一次，他并没有把杰森埋葬在地底。连正联的那群同事都过来跟布鲁斯聊人生了，布鲁斯依然固执己见地把杰森放在特殊溶液里，保留着他死时那一刻的样子。

他不希望杰森醒来的时候，还是在那个棺材里，他还必须要再把自己挖出来一次。就算布鲁斯明知道这个可能性非常小，他还是这么做了……

万一呢？万一可以呢？

他绝不能够让杰森再经历一次那样的痛苦……

他要陪着杰森……

本来他是想把杰森放到蝙蝠洞里的，可是一想到蝙蝠洞时不时就会被人袭击，他不得不重新考虑。最适合存放杰森遗体的地方到底在哪儿？

花了很久，他才决定把杰森归还到那个他原本的安全屋里。

不过……在安全屋只是逗留了那么一会儿，就让他发现了杰森隐藏的暗室。

心中那原本就没有愈合的伤口，被再次戳破。

杰森是那样爱他，他却一点儿都不知道……

不，应该说，他拒绝杰森这种感情。从头到尾，他都自以为是地为杰森做一些决定，也不怪杰森会反抗他，会不停地想要逃离他。这一切，都是他的错……

他没有做到一个好父亲该做的，连一个好友，好伙伴，都没有做到。

离得那么近……他却仍然没有发现杰森隐藏的心思。

如果是在杰森这次死之前，被他发现了杰森的秘密的话，他或许会试图引导杰森，希望能让杰森放弃对他的感情。可现在……眼睁睁地看着杰森在他怀中咽气，他怎么忍心？！

布鲁斯向来都是一个重感情的人，当别人给予他感情的时候，不论表现得如何，他都是带着一种感激的。

他这样的人，还会有人爱吗？

杰森明明值得更好……他却把杰森拽入深渊。

让杰森不仅赔了一次命，还赔了两次……

他要怎样才能接受这个事实？

“父亲……”

达米安的声音再次响起，他听上去已经非常不满了。布鲁斯知道这是为了什么，他已经一个星期都没有穿上蝙蝠战衣了。杰森的死，让他不断地质疑自己，不断地质疑“蝙蝠侠”，如果不是因为还有家人，他几乎就要放弃一切了……

是的。

他不能倒下……还有家里人需要他来保护，他不能让所有人变成跟杰森一样的尸体。他不能容忍自己再失去任何一个他那样珍视的人……

“达米安，我会回去的。让我再待一会儿，你先回去吧……”

布鲁斯的声音带着些许颤抖，一旦他想到杰森，他总是不能控制地头疼。不仅仅是头疼，还有被减弱了的反应能力。总之……他现在的情绪影响了自己的身体，让他失去了巅峰状态。

达米安离开的声音，让布鲁斯稍微松了一口气。他不知道自己还能坚持多久……

打开暗室的门，里面全都是他的照片，还有满地的属于他的“垃圾”，屋子的正中间，放着杰森。

布鲁斯颤颤巍巍地伸出手，碰到了那透明的玻璃，很凉……

不知道何时起，他又已经满面泪痕，心口疼得缓不过来……这是杰森啊！这个几乎不断被他伤害的人……

跪在地上，布鲁斯甚至带着些许卑微：“对不起……对不起……”

布鲁斯没有看到的，是门外，达米安透过窗户，看着这个异常脆弱的布鲁斯，手紧握成拳头。

在这一刻，达米安的脑袋里，刻下了这样一句话：是杰森让布鲁斯变得软弱，让蝙蝠侠不再坚不可摧……

如果不是接下来发生的事情，达米安或许也紧紧只会不屑杰森的脆弱，不甘心杰森对布鲁斯的影响。但……

当蝙蝠侠不再坚不可摧时，就代表……有机可乘……

++++

哥谭的天空，总是十分阴郁，可是这一天，那阴沉沉的气息散发出绝望。

达米安，提姆，迪克，三个人站在韦恩家的墓地里，阿弗在一旁远远看着。原本不经常出现表情的脸，明显透露出悲伤，所有人的眼圈都有些红肿，包括达米安的。

这个墓碑，属于布鲁斯·韦恩……

那曾经永远不会被打倒的男人……

达米安的手，攥得紧紧的，几个人都这么沉默地看着那个墓碑……

是的，这里只是布鲁斯的墓碑而已，他坚持要把自己火化，然后让他们把自己的骨灰撒在保存杰森尸体的玻璃罐里。他想让自己死后，能紧紧地坏绕着杰森，让杰森不再孤单。

但是……他们呢？

这样的话，他们又算什么？

“我讨厌陶德……”

达米安的声音十分低沉，半是喃喃自语，半是在发泄自己心中的不满。

迪克轻叹一声，把达米安抱在怀中。

距离杰森的死亡，差不多刚好一年，达米安也刚过十三岁的生日。他现在的个子窜得很高，被迪克抱住以后，头正好可以埋在迪克的胸前。

“达米安，别这样……杰森他已经死了，而且还是第二次，还是在布鲁斯眼前死去，你不能……”

迪克的声音在感觉到胸口的湿润后，停了下来，耐心地轻拍达米安的后背，一边还在慢慢抚摸达米安的头发。

提姆也忍不住抱住了达米安和迪克，紧紧地偎依在一起……从现在开始，他们就真的没有了导师，少了一个可以无条件给予他们所有资源的人，少了一个可以全身心信任和依赖的人。

一个……在蝙蝠家族里，不可或缺的人……

“都是杰森的错……都是他……如果不是他，父亲也不会……”达米安的声音带着呜咽。

是的……当一个坚不可摧的人，有了裂痕，等待他的结果，就是犯错。

或许在正常人的生活里，犯错误不算什么大事儿，可对于蝙蝠侠来说……错误，是致命的……

在杰森死后，布鲁斯比以往更加暴躁，而达米安跟提姆不一样，达米安基本上只会火上浇油，他就算再想表达对父亲的安慰，在布鲁斯耳中，都让布鲁斯变得更痛苦。而且这一次跟上一次还不一样，上一次，杰森并没有真正死在他的眼前，也不是为了他而死。可……

当他能够感觉到杰森生命的流逝时，他只能感到前所未有的无力感。就像……多少年前的那个晚上，他因为搬不动堵住出口的石头，只能硬生生地听着里面那个女孩淹死时的无力感。

每天入睡，他的脑子里满满的，都是杰森。

杰森满身的鲜血，杰森冰凉的触感，还有那最让人痛苦的……杰森活着时，充满活力的笑容。

他渐渐地爱上了这种感觉……

那心如刀绞的疼，和随之而来，杰森还活着的幻觉。

蝙蝠侠……

蝙蝠侠背负了所有。

布鲁斯……布鲁斯只想逃避。

两个人格越发明显，穿上蝙蝠战衣，他越发暴虐。而脱掉蝙蝠战衣，他也越发消沉。

直到……他在用蝙蝠侠身份时，被人利用了弱点。

死亡来临的那一瞬间，布鲁斯是高兴的。他终于不再需要面对这一切了……从父母的死亡开始，到迪克对他失望的离去，到杰森因为他的无能而死亡，到芭芭拉残疾，到斯蒂芬妮必须要假死脱身，到提姆也对他失望，到达米安的回归，到杰森再次死在他手里。这一切，还有更多更多……

他不是万能的，蝙蝠侠救不了所有人……

他可以告诉自己，就算蝙蝠侠救不了所有人，至少能让人拥有希望。

但是，当他自己也失去了希望呢？

所以……这样也好。

迪克应该能代替他成为一个更好的蝙蝠侠，迪克也能跟达米安相处得更好。杰森总说迪克是他的黄金男孩，这话也对，也不对……

迪克的确能够成为他的最佳继承人，但……他或许也是最不需要让人操心的那一个，换言之……其实布鲁斯对于迪克还是多多少少有所忽视的。

而杰森……

或许以前他没能给予杰森足够的时间，但现在……他只剩下陪伴杰森的时间了。

所以……杰森……原谅他，好么？


	6. 沉沦06

杰森醒来的时候，他发现自己已经不在自己的暗室里了，但是……这里同样很暗，没有窗户，没有一丝光线。

这或许跟自己脸上蒙着的布料有关……

最让他难受，并且觉得十分羞耻的是，他现在什么都没穿，呈大字型地被捆住。

绑他的人一定是个非常熟练的人，并且非常熟悉蝙蝠家族的小把戏……

他手腕上本来是有隐藏在肌肤底下的小刀片，现在却已经没有了那个手感，身上真真正正光溜溜的，什么都没有。这让他感到些许不安，除了当年从棺材里爬出来时，还没像现在这么无力过……

恩，不对，当年爬棺材的时候，至少有套衣服……

然后……他的记忆慢慢苏醒。几乎是下一秒，他便被记忆里的自己给弄得满脸通红。

他记起来自己身体的渴求，甚至记起了自己发出的求饶声。这么一想，他屁股也开始有点儿不对劲，酸疼……说不定还肿了……

最后记起来的，便是那个人对自己和蝙蝠家族的熟悉程度……

这个人究竟是谁？

说实话，这人还真不好推测……熟悉蝙蝠家族的人其实不少，恨着他的人也不少……总而言之，一切都暂时没有什么定论。从说话口吻来说，如果不是年龄不对，他大概就要认为是达米安了。不过……达米安会对他做这种事情吗？他总觉得达米安大概会直接一刀戳死他才比较符合他的性格，所以……也大概不是达米安吧。

那么……是谁？

需要更多的资料……

门被推开的声音很轻，不过鉴于杰森现在浑身上下都因为失去视线而变得更加敏感，他并没有错过这个声音。

“你是谁？”

杰森装作很冷漠，很镇定的样子，不过没有面具，甚至没有视线的他，并不知道自己现在的表情跟冷漠和镇定差得很远。

那人冷哼一声：“你不需要知道。”

虽然声线有那么一点熟悉，但是事实上杰森可以确定以前从未听过这个声音。

沉默在房间里蔓延，杰森抿着唇，不得不继续下去：“你抓我来，想干什么？”

“呵，干什么？干你。”冷笑声让杰森燃起了愤怒，可他必须冷静，否则他就不能够套出更有用的信息。所以……对此，杰森也只是压下怒气，嘴角勾起一个讽刺的笑容：“你不是已经干过一次了吗？怎么？还没有满足？”

杰森看不到的是，那个人已经不再是穿着蝙蝠装束了，他只是一身黑色风衣，底下是正常的休闲装，头自然也没有了面罩。

黑发蓝眸……

拥有布鲁斯一样俊美的脸，和布鲁斯一样具备征战多年的健壮身体，不过大约是比布鲁斯稍微瘦那么一点。

他的确长得非常像是布鲁斯……

达米安·韦恩。

他的确就是达米安·韦恩。

并且……硬要说的话……他是回来不让杰森死掉的。

不过……达米安恶劣地笑笑，他只负责不让杰森死掉，并没有非要让他活得好好的。杰森就是原罪，一切都是从他开始的，他必须要付出代价。

“没有被我操够么，杰森·陶德。那你现在来感受一下，如何？”

达米安抓过杰森的手，放在自己那已经开始有些抬头的阴茎，是的，一旦想到他可以折辱杰森，达米安就兴奋得不行。

他可以让杰森痛苦，可以支配杰森的一切，在这里，他是想怎么折磨杰森就能怎么折磨他。

杰森的手中，感受到那逐渐有些翘起的地方，他暗骂一句，不禁把“达米安·韦恩”划掉了。这种满脑子黄色废料的人，不可能是布鲁斯教出来的（吧）。

“哦，所以你要这样操我？你不觉得把我放开来更能配合到你吗？”杰森的脸上挤出一个微笑，反正只要他手能动了，他就能捏碎这个人的第三只脚，让他付出代价。

不过，坐在他旁边的达米安太清楚杰森了，这种程度的伪装，根本不够看。

他没有直接拒绝杰森，甚至愉悦地解开了捆住杰森手的特殊绳子，只是没有解开杰森的脚。所以，当杰森坐直身子以后，他看上去更真诚了些：“光解开手，你要怎么上我？”

达米安浑身上下都散发着说不清道不明的黑气，在杰森的耳边吐气：“哦，我知道，你柔韧度很高。”

杰森一皱眉，心中闪过危险警报，他也顾不得脚还被拴住，手直接往声音方向挥了过去。然后……他的手腕被抓住……

“啊！！！”

突如其来的疼痛，让杰森没忍住，叫出了声。他手腕的骨头肯定已经裂了，碎没碎还不知道，但是……整只手已经暂时废掉了。

杰森已经疼得冒冷汗，达米安的声音还带着戏谑：“还没开始呢，你就在这儿鬼叫。幸好……”达米安捏住杰森另外一只手腕：“没人会听见的。”

“咔嚓”。

再一次，尖锐的疼痛折磨着杰森的大脑。

杰森没有再叫出声，紧紧地咬着牙，不肯再让自己示弱。

“啧。”达米安的手，抚过杰森流汗的脸颊：“真弱。”

达米安总能知道怎么刺激杰森，这就好像是天赋技能一样，或许还真是，不管是布鲁斯也好，达米安也好，都能在几句话内让杰森恨得牙痒痒。

冷汗顺着杰森的脸颊，滴在床上，他满脑子“Fuck”，还有“我要杀了这混蛋”。

杰森还想用自己的胳膊肘作为武器时，他再次惨叫一声。达米安直接把杰森的两只手扯开，扭曲到杰森可以听见自己骨头断掉的声音。或许不是骨头……是关节？杰森这时候也分不清了……疼痛让他脑子里变得一片空白。

两只手不正常地耷拉着，达米安才满意地看着自己的杰作，捏住杰森的下巴：“这就不行了？”

杰森的理智回笼，他能想到的唯一反应，就是狠狠地一口咬住对方的胳膊。

果不其然，达米安的手臂已经流血，杰森在尝到血腥味后，终于露出一个满足的笑容，然后……狠狠一撕……

嘴角带着血丝，杰森刻意咀嚼了两口，才对准对面那人，把肉吐了出来。

达米安暴怒地一把推开杰森，让杰森摔在床上，双手掐住杰森的喉咙，死死地捏着。

杰森感觉到自己呼吸的不顺畅，涨红着脸，本能地，他头往上仰，嘴巴张开，希望能获得更多的空气。

就在杰森要昏过去的时候，他感觉到自己的脸，被拍了一巴掌。

“不许晕！你以为这样就能逃吗？呵……你说，这样比起撬棍，哪个更疼？”达米安随手抓过刀鞘，狠狠地打在杰森的肚子上。 

有那么一瞬间，杰森似乎回到了几年前的那个晚上。然后……他想起来现在不是那个晚上，这个人也不是小丑。被气得发抖，杰森强制咽下绝大部分涌上来的血腥味，只是往发出声音的方向吐了口带着血的唾沫，挂上一个挑衅的微笑：“这就是你能做到的最好？”

正如达米安和布鲁斯总能让杰森生气一样，杰森也总会挑起别人的怒火。这个别人还不止于蝙蝠家的人。

达米安也真是气疯了，他就想让杰森在清醒的状态求他。长刀出鞘，把杰森脚腕的绳索切断，转身就想制住杰森。

只是这一次，杰森占了上风。一个翻身，从床上弹跳到墙边，因为被蒙着眼睛，还没算准位置，摔倒在地上。

达米安的动作也十分敏捷，手伸过去，抓住杰森的脚。没想到只抓稳了一个，杰森另一只脚已经旋转着要往达米安脸上招呼了。可惜……杰森现在因为身上的伤势，力度和速度都不够。达米安一拽，杰森就再也稳不住，头磕在地上，用了好几秒才恢复。

就是那几秒之间，达米安已经强制让杰森的屁股撅起来，使劲把杰森的膝盖往地上磕。

杰森觉得自己已经快要虚脱了，忍着钻心的疼，还是坚定地想要站起来。

达米安仅仅只用了一拳，就又把杰森打趴下了。

冷冷地，达米安再次像上次那样，只解开了裤子的一部分，并没有完全褪去。

达米安抓起杰森的头发，把杰森往床上一扔。杰森并没有被扔到床的正中央，而是在床边，肚子被磕了一下，然后膝盖才落到地上，再次摔得生疼。

没有任何前戏，甚至没有任何润滑剂，达米安硬生生把自己的阴茎塞到杰森的甬道里。本就已经红肿的地方，彻底裂开，涌出鲜血。 

杰森只感觉到撕裂般的疼痛，就再次闻到了血腥味。不仅仅是从后面传来的，还有最里面。他咽不下去，只能把血咳出来，是刚刚肚子撞上床边的结果。

达米安扒开杰森惨白的两瓣屁股，也不顾杰森现在能不能接受，直接努力地往里捅，裂的越大，达米安就越兴奋。

杰森不甘地扭动，他甚至用自己仅剩的力气，狠狠地夹住达米安的下身。

达米安倒抽一口冷气，闷哼一声，然后带着恶魔般的笑容，卸掉了杰森的大腿于盆骨的关节。

杰森的大脑再一次被疼痛占领，他根本来不及思考什么，后面就越来越痛了。

顶到达米安也不能再往里的时候，他猛地往外拉，连杰森的身体都不由自主地跟着往后了一下，整个龟头都彻底暴露在外面以后，再狠狠地戳进去，让杰森往后仰的身体再次蹭到床上。就这样贯穿了杰森一次又一次，根本不给杰森喘息的时间。达米安的暴虐，让杰森都有些……恐慌。

他从未遇上过这种敌人……

不知道过了多久，杰森发现自己的眼睛可以看见东西了……蒙住他双眼的布料因为来回在床上搓，已经掉落。而身体上的疼痛也已经过了最疼的时候，现在……他已经疼得有些麻木了。

回过头，他惊恐地发现了一张属于布鲁斯的脸。

不……只是很像布鲁斯……

不！

布鲁斯不会这样对他！

杰森的脑子像是一团乱麻，惊恐中，他不由得低吼一声：“你是谁！”

那个人的双眼，带着难以想象的恶意：“呵，你猜？”

杰森使劲地挣扎，低喃声传入达米安的耳中：“不……不……你不是布鲁斯……”

不知道为什么，达米安更加愤怒了，他抽出自己狰狞的下身，把杰森翻了个个儿，躺在床上，他随手扒开杰森的双腿。因为脱落了骨盆的关节，两只腿都毫无力量地跌落在身体的两边。

“看清楚我是谁！”

随着这句话，达米安再次戳进杰森的身体里。杰森本能地闭上双眼，但被达米安强制撑开：“我让你看清楚！”

杰森的身体努力往后缩，但手和脚都已经没有力气，杰森动不了。他只能抗拒地再次狠狠夹了达米安一下。

达米安愤怒地掐上杰森的喉咙：“还！不！够！”

杰森根本没办法呼吸，喉咙里发出两下不正常的声音，就已经没有了任何动作。双眼紧闭着，杰森的肺不再起伏。

意识到自己做了什么后，达米安立即松开了双手，可杰森的呼吸并没有恢复。达米安心跳加速，他手锤向杰森的胸口：“陶德！睁开眼！”

杰森还是没有动作……

达米安不断地锤向杰森的胸口，三十下后，他吸了一口气，渡到杰森的口中。幸好，这口气渡过去了。再渡了一次后，达米安耳朵附在杰森的口鼻之上，一边聆听他呼吸的迹象，一边看杰森的肺部。

幸好，杰森的肺部有起伏了，而达米安的耳朵也被杰森咬住，往外撕。

杰森的力气不足以让他做其他事情，达米安的耳朵只是出了一点儿血，并没有被咬得很严重。只是疼痛，终于让达米安的脑袋清醒了一些。

他看了看唇边不断涌出血的杰森，看了看摔杰森时造成的清淤，看了看杰森不正常扭曲着的手臂，还有耷拉着彻底呈一字型的大腿，再看了看他们沾满血迹相结合的地方，达米安从杰森体内退出来，抱着头，退到墙角，退无可退才蹲下身。

“我到底做了什么？”

达米安的声音，带着颤抖，带着啜泣。

好一会儿，达米安才恢复过来，他接好了杰森大腿和骨盆的关节，疼痛让杰森身体颤抖了一下，但杰森并没有醒来的迹象。达米安再仔细检查了杰森的手腕脚腕和手臂，确认杰森非常需要医生后，他想都没想，把自己稍微打理了一下，给杰森裹了一层床单，抱起杰森就往他记忆中那个黑道医生的方向跑。

杰森因为挪动再次疼得轻哼几声，达米安咬着牙，把杰森调整到更舒适的姿势后，跑得更快了。

尽管没有开口，但达米安……的确是满脸愧疚。

他甚至不知道这种愧疚是从何而来！

达米安在心中否定着：那只是焦急。他只是需要杰森活着而已，不能让杰森死，这就是心中焦急的原因。


	7. 沉沦07

昏暗的牢房里，吊着一个年轻的躯体。他的双手被分开，双脚只有脚尖能够到地上，头被蒙得死死的。身上的汗渍显示着他已经被吊在这里很久了……

猛地，金属质地的牢门被打开，那人动也不动，像是快要死了一样。

走进来的是一个身材高挑的性感美女，她长发及腰，浅棕色的眼眸配合如血红唇，让她显得格外妖冶。

她便是影武联盟的新主人，塔利亚·阿尔·古尔。

看着那个被吊着的身影，塔利亚不禁深深地叹了一口气：“达米安，这已经是第七天了，我们都知道，这是你的极限。”

被蒙住头的达米安没有发出任何声响，他无言的反抗让塔利亚的嘴角既有骄傲自豪，也有隐隐的不耐：“七天了，你也该想清楚了。我的男孩，你终将是我的继承人，为什么不现在就加入我呢？吾爱，你的父亲，已经因为这肮脏的世界奉献出了他的生命，这世界上，还有什么是值得你倔强的？”

达米安还是那样安静……事实上，塔利亚说得没错。被吊在这里七天，只有能够生存的水量……这的确是他的极限。所以他不想把精力浪费在跟自己母亲吵架上。

他宁愿用自己最后的力气，逃离这里。

塔利亚走上前，用温暖的身体，抱住达米安，给予达米安一点支撑：“我的孩子，不要叛逆了，好么？你的父亲，不也跟我有同样的目标吗？他也想让这世界变得更好，不是吗？腐朽的社会，只有浴火才能重生，就像凤凰一样，在灰烬中再次复活。人类社会也是一样，我们只想清除那树中的白蚁而已，这难道不是你父亲想要的吗？一个不需要再有向他一样，因为罪犯失去父母的孩子？”

如果达米安可以用手表达他的愤怒，他几乎可以直接一拳砸在塔利亚身上。如果不是已经知道两年前，父亲死亡的真相，他说不定都会被母亲说动。

是罪犯夺走了父亲的双亲，是罪犯夺走了父亲！

诚然……父亲是因为杰森而有了失误，也是因为多方袭击，这才筋疲力尽地被设计了。可是……是塔利亚！是塔利亚背叛了布鲁斯！是塔利亚把布鲁斯的弱点说出去的！是塔利亚！

他的母亲，设计杀死了他的父亲……

他都不知道自己该怎么面对……唯有努力憎恨着那个原罪……那个让布鲁斯有了弱点的杰森·陶德……

这一切……都是陶德的错！

“放手……”

达米安的声音非常沙哑，甚至听上去嗓子都坏掉了。这是因为缺水……

塔利亚笑笑，也没有跟达米安计较，她放开了达米安，可她的声音也变得有些阴冷：“达米安，你是我创造出来的，是属于影武联盟的。我允许你跟随你的父亲，也仅仅是因为他可以教会你一些我有所欠缺的东西。我们都知道，当他没有什么可教给你时，就是你回归之时。本来……我是预计让你更晚点回来的，谁想到他竟然因为那么一点挫折就被折断了背脊。真是令我失望啊……”

达米安有些控制不住地发抖，他的手往塔利亚的方向挥去，然而，那被铁链制止。

塔利亚轻轻地抚过达米安已经有些溃烂的手腕：“别着急，我的男孩，我会给你证明自己的机会。你看，谁来了？”

达米安的头罩被塔利亚猛地掀开，站在塔利亚身后的黑色影子，出现在他们面前，将一个沾满血污的蝙蝠战衣的身影，丢在达米安的面前。

好一会儿，达米安才适应了光线，但他眼前的景象……让他恨不得杀了塔利亚！

那在地上蜷缩着的，是迪克·格雷森！

他的面罩已经不见了，浑身上下，似乎都受了伤，黑色的制服破破烂烂的，像是遭受了什么令人难以想象的待遇。

不……达米安能想象。

他从小就是在这里长大的……

“女巫！我要杀了你！”

沙哑的声音，带着暴怒。塔利亚抓住迪克的头发，迫使迪克抬起头来，拖着迪克残破的身体，让达米安看了个清清楚楚：“哦，儿子，你有的是机会杀人。只不过，今天，你能杀的只有这一个。我已经厌倦了你的软弱，我也厌倦了这冒牌货的锲而不舍。”

带着看蝼蚁的眼神，她皱着眉，盯着那个倒在地上的身影。随后才舒展了眉头，用温柔宠溺的目光看向达米安：“不过……这是你的最后一次机会。否则我不介意让人替代你。达米安，你知道的，我有很多试验品。”

昏迷状态的迪克微微皱了皱眉，事实上，迪克并没有彻底晕倒。被蝙蝠侠训练出来的毅力让他就算再疼，再承受不住，也能咬牙坚持。所以……什么叫“有很多试验品”？

达米安被塔利亚的话，进一步地激怒了：“我不会做的！”他的声音十分难听，简直就是个破锣嗓子。

塔利亚挑眉，示意旁边的人递给她一个针管。

“你要做什么！”达米安有些惊恐地质问，毕竟影武联盟有很多种药……各种各样的…… 

塔利亚眼睛都没眨一下，给迪克注射了针管里的绿色溶剂：“我只是……把你选择的权利剥夺了而已。”

说完，她从腰间拔出长刀，挥舞着切断了束缚着达米安双手的锁链。达米安紧紧只是在地上歇了一秒，便想上前攻击塔利亚。只是……他脚上的锁链还是束缚了他。

塔利亚把长刀丢在达米安的前面，然后从容地转身，准备离开这个牢房。关上门之前，她最后警告了一次达米安：“今天，从这里走出来的，只能有一个人。我希望那个人是你，我亲爱的达米安。你只有三十分钟，否则……呵，我就只能承认，你是一个失败的继承人了。”

铁门被上了锁，达米安赶紧跪坐在迪克的身边：“格雷森，格雷森你醒醒！”

迪克被注射了不知名药物以后，浑身变得滚烫，那本就已经很疼的伤口，仿佛又加上了万蚁噬心的感觉。他疼得直冒冷汗，原本有些干涸的血迹也隐隐开始重新裂开。

达米安焦虑地抓过长刀，把束缚着的脚链砍断，随后便将长刀扔到一边。尽管双手还拖着一小串铁链，他仍然尽力温柔地扶住迪克的身子，让他靠着他休息。

迪克原本柔软的身体稍微有些僵硬，达米安碰到的所有地方，似乎都有那么一些伤痕，有些是最近的，有些是以前的。

达米安跟迪克合作的时候，甚至比他跟布鲁斯合作得更愉快。但现在的迪克……达米安都不敢抱得太紧……生怕这会加重迪克的伤势。

“格雷森……你醒醒……你这蠢货……为什么要过来？”达米安的声音带着颤抖，尽管已经几近脱水，他的眼泪还是一滴一滴打在迪克那破得不成样子的制服上。

或许是达米安的眼泪，又或许是药物作用，迪克睁开双眼，手轻轻为达米安擦拭眼泪：“达米安，别哭，我没事……”

可惜……这句话说得太早了…… 

就在迪克能开口说话的同时，迪克的身体也开始了一个不可抑制的改变。他的指甲变得尖锐，他的浑身上下，都开始有一种骨头被敲碎的疼痛。事实上，他的身体正在变得更加高大。

“啊！！！”

迪克的惨叫让达米安不安，几乎是下一瞬，达米安坎坎躲过了来自迪克的攻击。

“格雷森！格雷森你怎么了？！”

回答达米安的，是一声野兽般的嘶吼。迪克的眼睛变得血红，上半身弓起来，随时都在准备着攻击。失去了理智的迪克看到地上的长刀，想要上前夺过去。本能让达米安一个翻身，在迪克能够到长刀之前，把那柄凶器抢走。

不满意达米安的动作，迪克已经差不多变成爪子的手，向达米安抓去。

达米安因为体力消耗得太多，这次根本没来得及躲，背部被迪克抓出四道血痕。血液的味道似乎让迪克变得更兴奋，他的动作更敏捷了，身体似乎又回到了当年在杂技团时，那无以伦比的柔韧。

接下来……几乎是单方面的压制，迪克不断地在达米安的身上划下痕迹，然而在最后一击时，迪克猛地往后退了一步，让达米安有机会把长刀抓起来，挡在胸前。

迪克死命地敲打着自己的大脑，甚至往旁边的墙上撞去。

看到迪克有反抗的希望，达米安立即向迪克呼喊，希望能唤回他的理智：“格雷森！你可以的！反抗它！”

声音吸引了迪克的注意力，又往达米安那边走了几步，达米安的刀竖在胸前，虽然没有要攻击，但姿势已经摆好。他不想死，也不想让迪克死……

“该死的，迪克！你醒醒！还记得你是谁吗？你是夜翼！你是蝙蝠侠！你是我的伙伴！我最好的伙伴！快醒过来啊迪克！”

达米安的嘶吼中带着些许啜泣，他说的是实话，已经十五岁的他，在经历了两年没有父亲的日子，已经不再相信什么依靠了……

他被塔利亚捉回来……已经有好长一段时间了……

在经历了那些以爱为名的折磨时，达米安唯一能让自己坚持下去的信念，就是迪克一定会来救他……

然而当迪克真正来到他面前时，他才意识到，自己这个想法究竟有多自私……

迪克来是来了，但……他成为了迪克的弱点……

“啊！”

迪克向达米安扑了过去，达米安反射性地闭上了双眼。他……真的已经没有任何力气了……

“滴答”

那是什么声音？

“滴答”

是水？是泪？是血？

“滴答……”

“达米安……对不起……”

睁开双眼，达米安被眼前的景象惊呆了……

他的手被迪克的手握住，那冰冷的触感让达米安想起了布鲁斯死后，将他收殓时的温度。

“刺啦”，迪克让刀刺入身体更深，贯穿了他的心脏。

如果……他们今天只能活一个，他希望那个人是达米安……

达米安才十五岁，他还有整个未来等着他……

只是……

有点儿舍不得……

迪克捧住达米安的额头，像以前那样，亲了亲。达米安颤抖着，没有反抗。迪克一个踉跄，达米安接住了迪克，将迪克安置在怀中。

十五岁的少年，已经很高大了。

可惜……他已经不能看他长大了……

“达米安，这不是你的错。”

迪克紧紧地握住达米安的手，希望自己仅剩的温度能传到达米安的身上。

“达米安……活下去……”

他的生命在流逝，不过没关系，只要达米安能活下去就好了，毕竟……达米安不仅仅是他的搭档，还是布鲁斯的儿子……

“达米安……对……不起……”

对不起……让你看到这样的场景……

对不起……让你背负了我的命……

对不起……我还是没能把你救出来……

疲惫地闭上双眼，迪克再也不知道达米安的状况了……达米安则愣愣地盯着迪克那没有了呼吸的尸体。只有在这一刻，他才有种理解了父亲的感受。

当你在意的人，死在你怀中时……那种绝望……令人窒息……

“啊！！！”

达米安趴在迪克的身上，再也流不出眼泪，只能用悲鸣来发泄心中的愤怒，无奈和无力感。

仇恨，渐渐染黑了达米安的心。

他只想杀了她！

然而塔利亚在听见达米安的嘶吼声时，只是淡然的勾起唇角，她的低喃没有传到任何人的耳中：“欢迎回归，我心爱的儿子啊……”


	8. 沉沦08

　　距离杰森失踪，已经有大概一个星期了。正常来说，迪克他们是不会这么着急的……

　　然而……在杰森失踪之前，他跟迪克约好了要一起解决一下黑面具的问题。恩……迪克单方面这么认为的……

　　所以当迪克在黑面具的地盘里，怎么找也找不到杰森的时候，他也有些着急了。

　　他知道杰森，是肯定不会在这种时候缺席的……

　　那么思来想去，也只有一种可能了……

　　杰森出事儿了……

　　作为蝙蝠家的一员，杰森的失踪，是个大事儿。尽管现在只有他一个人在着急，可是那毕竟是因为家里人对杰森失踪一个星期已经习以为常了……而迪克本身也希望自己能先调查一下。等发现什么不正常以后，在跟蝙蝠家里的老大汇报一下。换言之：蝙蝠侠。

　　不知道是幸运还是怎么样，迪克在找人的时候，正好就听见一个黑道医生被扔出一个废弃大楼门外后的抱怨。

　　“装什么装……把人搞成这样了，现在着急有什么用……”

　　或许是他的语气引起了迪克的注意，又或许是医生被扔出来时的熟悉感，瞬间让迪克做出进去看看的决定。

　　偷偷潜入那废弃大楼时，迪克注意到，这里非常空旷，环境并不是很好。轻手轻脚地打开了好几扇门，迪克终于看到了一个看着比较像是医院的地方。直到他打开了第四个房间里的那另外一个门，迪克终于看见了一个浑身上下都裹成木乃伊的人，不知道为什么，迪克可以百分之百确定，那就是杰森……

　　就像他认定杰森失踪是出了什么事儿一样……

　　“小翅膀……你到底……怎么了？”

　　忽然，从迪克身后传来一声不正常的呼吸声。迪克几乎一回头就看见了那个脸跟布鲁斯十分相似的人，他怔怔地看着那个人，好半天才终于冲着那人温暖地笑笑：“咦？达米安？你怎么一转眼长这么大了？”

　　没有任何惊讶似的……

　　达米安觉得自己有那么一瞬间，窒息了……

　　“格雷森？”

　　是了……格雷森现在并没有死去，他还活着……活生生地站在他的面前……

　　带着痴迷的目光，达米安一步步走到迪克的身前，让迪克忽然觉得很有压力。

　　“怎么了，达米安？你这是……从未来回到过去，还是被谁……强行长大了？”

　　迪克现在的吃惊程度，基本就跟他见到杰森浑身绷带一个样。蝙蝠家里的人经历太多了……就算是几天内强制长大啦，从未来回到过去啦，断个背什么的，其实……都还是挺日常的。作为跟在蝙蝠侠身边最久的罗宾，他见过的稀奇事还真不止这么一点点……

　　他唯一知道的，就是眼前的达米安，看上去不大好。

　　达米安小心翼翼地碰了碰迪克的脸，迪克没有躲闪，反而歪了歪脑袋，笑容更加灿烂：“哎？是未来吗？未来的我死了吗？”

　　“闭嘴，格雷森……”

　　达米安猛地抱住迪克，就像是他曾经没有机会做的那样。一瞬间涌上来的欢乐让他暂时忘记了躺在病床上，被包裹得像是木乃伊一样的杰森。

　　看见迪克，他心中的快乐似乎像是复活了一样，他堵着迪克，不让他前行。

　　推搡着把迪克抵在卫生间的门口，迫不及待地吻上了迪克的唇，想要确认这个人是真正的活着。

　　迪克的唇是暖的……柔软得让达米安沉醉。

　　原本只是单纯想要确认迪克的存在，现在却忽然变了味道……

　　达米安想要索求更多。

　　迪克本来还有些抗拒这样的达米安，他甚至还是很担心杰森的。结果……迪克看见达米安眼角溢出的泪水……

　　他并不知道这个可能是从未来过来的达米安到底经历了什么，但很明显，这个达米安需要安慰。也许……还需要另外一种安慰……

　　迪克感觉到抵着自己的那个火热的东西，不禁有些不自在……虽然……他觉得自己已经没有节操这种东西了，不过……这可是达米安啊……这个他当做弟弟看的人！更让他觉得羞耻的是……他们这是在不能动的杰森面前做这种事情……

　　“别……达米安……你……哈……等等……”

　　达米安很会点火，也不知道他是从哪儿学到的，迪克完全有种自制力都被吃掉了的感觉。而且……迪克发现自己似乎很享受这种不伦的羞耻感，他其实在被达米安吻住之后的几秒钟之内，就有感觉了。

　　“不。”

　　简短的回答，代表了达米安的决心。他想占有迪克，迫切地想让他们成为一体，迫切的希望他们能够在一起！

　　达米安推开了卫生间的门，里面不仅仅有坐便器，还有一个非常小的淋浴，大概是方便病人住院时清洗自己。

　　进来这个卫生间，迪克那套蓝黑色制服就差不多已经被扯坏了，特别是胸口的地方，达米安非常暴力地露出了肌肉，还有那一道道的伤痕……

　　达米安的唇划过上面的每一道伤痕，最终停留在了那个还没有任何印记的心脏的位置。轻柔的亲吻着……挑逗着……

　　迪克有些不知所措……

　　他见不得达米安这么伤心，这么绝望的感觉，所以他沉沦在这能让达米安开心一点的动作中。

　　虽然羞耻感还在那里……

　　一想到杰森有可能听见他们正在做的事情，迪克就觉得不大好……

　　也幸好他进来的时候……其实有看见杰森的生命迹象，都是比较正常的水准。所以，他一进来就基本已经判断好，杰森是看着吓人，养养就好，实际上并没有伤到什么特别重要的器官，不然他是绝对不会在这种地方，跟达米安做这种事情的……

　　想了想，迪克终究还是决定包容达米安。

　　他让达米安停了一下，把卫生间的门关上，再放开了淋浴，这样……里面的声音或许就不会再传到外面了……吧……？

　　迪克做完这些以后，达米安就迫不及待地又扑了过来，他终于褪去了迪克的衣服。

　　或者说……达米安在撕破了迪克上衣以后，就把迪克的一件套往下拉到了迪克内裤下面。

　　今天迪克穿的是一个有蝙蝠标志的三角裤，达米安看得眼睛都快红了，有种莫名的冲动让他没有直接脱掉迪克的内裤，而是用自己的阴茎摩擦着那个标志。

　　两个人都跪在冰冷的地上，迪克趴在被关上的坐便器上，而达米安则搂住了迪克，他的手放在迪克的下身。有些高兴地发现迪克自己也硬了，达米安在迪克的耳边吐气：“格雷森，你也迫不及待了吗？”

　　迪克在享受达米安的抚摸之余，也翻了个白眼：“不，达米，我觉得如果让我上你我会更迫不及待的。”

　　达米安闷声轻笑了两下，这才回答：“呵，想得美。”

　　不过……达米安觉得自己要忍不住了……这才开始用口水替迪克扩张。

　　迪克身体的柔软度和敏感度，远超过达米安的想象，在那个地方，就更不用说了，达米安都还没折腾几下，迪克就已经瘫软在坐便器上，浑身发烫。达米安慢慢地把自己超过正常尺寸的东西往迪克身体里推，迪克稍微有些不舒服地皱了皱眉，再配合地努力容纳达米安，让达米安进去的更顺利了。

　　达米安十分克制，跟上杰森时候的粗暴比起来，简直就像是两个极端。他甚至让自己呆在迪克身体里了一阵子后，才开始动起来。迪克则配合地跟着达米安动了起来，让达米安能插得更深，更舒服。

　　就算迪克自己不是特别舒服，他也只是忍耐地轻轻抿了抿唇，不希望给达米安造成什么影响。

　　可达米安敏锐地发现了迪克的不舒服，他调整了一下两个人的位置，让迪克能趴得更舒服一点，然后还选择性地开始寻找迪克身体里的高潮点。

　　放慢了节奏，迪克开始欲罢不能地轻叹一声，让达米安更起劲了。他一点一点地动着，让迪克能更享受一些。忽然，他似乎是摩擦到了什么，让迪克不由自主地收缩了一下，差点儿让达米安射出来。迪克发出了一声比较羞耻的声音，他马上反应过来，咬住下唇，不肯在发声。毕竟……就算有水声……外面还是有杰森啊！

　　达米安不高兴迪克的忍耐，他恶意满满地一笑，又开始在那个地方使劲儿蹭，让迪克忍得一下比一下更辛苦。再一次发出声音时，是迪克兴奋的喘息声，达米安也终于掌握了迪克的敏感地带，开始让迪克硬起来的地方涨得通红。

　　迪克已经本能地不能反抗了……他连配合都快要做不到了……

　　达米安则开始舔吸起迪克的后背。

　　就算是经历了这么多次战斗，留下了这么多伤痕，迪克的皮肤本身还是那么好，粉嫩的颜色让人忍不住想要在上面留下点儿什么。达米安弓起身子，终于敢稍微猛一点的抽插了。他这样的循序渐进也让迪克很好地接受了下来，没有难受，只有想要更多的欲望。

　　迪克忍得越来越辛苦，终于开始放任自己享受的叫声。

　　达米安满意地动作更快了些，让迪克应接不暇。

　　他有些迷乱地问：“达米安……你究竟……从哪儿学的……”

　　达米安自傲地让迪克再发出一声欢愉的呻吟才回答：“我自学成才。”随即，他眼中不由自主闪过一丝妒忌：“你告诉我，迪克，你还跟谁这么做过？”

　　迪克的脑袋似乎清醒了那么一点点，不过马上又被达米安弄得有些迷茫了：“啊……我……我……不……记得……啊！”

　　带着颤音的回答，让达米安万分满意：“就是这样，迪克，你只要记住我就好了……只记住我……”

　　因为并没有面对面，迪克脸上的些许黯然，并没有被达米安看见。

　　他不禁想要叹息……达米安究竟经历了什么，才会对他产生这种想法？

　　还没等到他想出什么来，呼叫器的响声把他弄得差点儿萎掉。达米安从他散落在地上的腰带里拿出那个呼叫器。迪克本来是想关掉的，这时候……他还能跟谁好好说话？

　　结果达米安居然按下了接通！

　　“迪克，你有空吗？”

　　这是提姆的声音……

　　达米安下意识地停了停自己的动作，让迪克有机会说话。

　　“提米……”

　　迪克还沉浸在刚刚的余韵中，声音里带着说不出来的诱惑。

　　提姆似乎敏锐地发现了迪克声音的变化，他立即问：“迪克？你没事吧？”

　　达米安一挑眉，故意又狠狠地蹭了一下迪克的敏感点，让迪克发出一声短促的哼声。

　　“迪克……？”

　　迪克拼命忍着，不过达米安这下也不管对方是不是在通话了，直接继续起刚刚的动作。

　　“我……嗯……没事……”

　　迪克尽量让自己不再多说，毕竟……他现在这情况……也说不出什么话来。

　　“迪克？”

　　提姆的声音更加犹豫了……他明显感觉迪克有问题，不过……迪克到底出了什么问题？

　　“提米……我……很好……一会儿……啊……打给你……”

　　断断续续地，迪克在这种羞耻感的刺激下，浑身变得更红了。他说完直接关掉了通讯器，这才终于舒服地发出叹息。达米安卖力地让迪克发出更多的声音，却被迪克瞪了一眼。

　　可惜……迪克现在的样子，没有任何威慑力，反而还带着丝丝诱惑，让达米安心头更想要他了。

　　达米安的引导，让迪克不知不觉间叫得更大声了。也不知道过了多久，达米安终于给了迪克最后一个刺激，让迪克涨得发紫的地方喷出乳白色的精液。同一时间，达米安也射在了迪克的身体里。

　　滚烫的温度让迪克满足地叹息，达米安原本是打算在迪克身体里待一会儿再清理的，没想到下一刻，卫生间的门，忽然开了！

　　两个人同时转过身，发现是提姆。


	9. 沉沦09

　　“德雷克……你确定要这么做吗？一旦做下去了，就不能再回头了……”

　　十八岁的达米安看上去已经成熟了很多，他望着那个手里拿着遥控器的德雷克，做了最后一次的努力。

　　提姆有些好笑地看着达米安：“我以为，你才是那个不会犹豫的人。”

　　达米安冷哼一声：“我当然不会，但是……”他没有说完，那句未完成的话是：但是你以后可能会后悔……

　　提姆用另外一只手轻轻抚过达米安的发鬓间，带着温柔的笑容是所有人都喜欢的，可他……比起其他人或许更加决绝一些。他轻轻勾住达米安的脖子，让达米安凑过来，吻上了达米安，带着安抚的意味。

　　好半天，他才将达米安放开：“为了迪克，和我们失去的亲人。”

　　达米安微微抿唇，心中不知道该是嫉妒提姆对迪克的感情，还是伤感他们一起失去了那个在黑暗中闪闪发光的大哥。

　　“为了迪克……”

　　达米安的手握住了提姆的，两个人一起按下了那个按钮，一起站在悬崖边，眺望着那个囚禁了达米安童年，并且迪克的葬身之处。

　　只是……

　　几分钟过去了……什么都没有发生……

　　达米安有些惊恐地跟提姆对视一眼，然后……

　　“达米安，这是不是很讽刺？我最信任的儿子，竟然想让我和他的兄弟姐妹们葬身火海。”

　　那是塔利亚的声音！

　　达米安和提姆同时回头，果然是塔利亚，她身后还有几十个身着黑色忍者服的影武联盟成员。达米安几乎下意识地护着提姆，但提姆反而站在达米安的身前：“塔利亚。”

　　“哦，男孩，你是否知道，那个真正让吾爱的孩子失去性命的人……”

　　“闭嘴！”达米安暴怒着想往前，彻底地让塔利亚闭嘴。提姆拉住了达米安的手，沉着冷静的样子，让达米安也稍微安心了一些。

　　“你想说，杀了迪克的，是达米安，是吗？”提姆的声音甚至连语调都没有变，达米安忍不住紧捏了一下提姆拉着他的手，看向了提姆。

　　那个黑发蓝眸的青年，嘴角带着一丝微笑，仿佛成竹在胸，一切都尽在他的掌握之中似的。

　　只有达米安知道，提姆真的是第一次知道迪克死于他的手下，至少是从别人那儿听到这个说法。他在跟提姆暗地联系的时候，只告诉他迪克死在了南达尔巴特，并且每一次提姆想问迪克是怎么死时，他总会莫名地被哽住，导致后来提姆也不问了，只是专心地计划着为迪克复仇。

　　“Impressive！父亲早就说过，你是他们中最像吾爱的人，也或许是最适合加入我们的人。那么，男孩，有兴趣加入我们吗？”

　　塔利亚特地拍了拍手，以示嘉奖，并且在说到最像布鲁斯的人时，眼神不由自主地望了望达米安。让达米安冷哼一声。

　　提姆还是不骄不躁地摇摇头：“不，塔利亚。我并不希望加入你们。尽管达米安成为了你们的刀，挥刀的人依旧是你，塔利亚·阿尔·古尔。”

　　达米安稍微松了一口气，几年来跟提姆暗地接头，他已经将提姆和这个复仇计划当成了人生中最重要的人和事。每当他被迫夺走别人生命时，他脑中唯一记得的，就是在完成任务后，偷偷跟提姆见面时，提姆包容的吻和安抚的碰触。他们并没有走到最后那一步，可……他总觉得，他们已经不需要那样的事来证明他们亲密的关系了，不是吗？

　　“或许。”塔利亚有些遗憾地笑笑：“看来我并不能说服你。不过我很好奇，你们不是不会违背吾爱的那个准则吗？为什么会为了我们破例？”

　　“大概是……在迪克死的那一刻，我就不再把你们当成人来看了吧？”提姆的目光穿透了塔利亚，望向更远方。

　　他没有说谎，不过……并不只是因为迪克。

　　这么短短几年，他失去了杰森，失去了布鲁斯，甚至失去了阿弗……在得知迪克死讯的那一刻，他的心就已经碎得没有任何恢复的可能性了。

　　既然已经不能恢复，那他不如用这个来做些什么。

　　达米安并不知道，他早就知道达米安是杀死迪克的刀了，也不知道在这几年里，他究竟改变了多少。

　　每一次达米安似乎都会专注地完成塔利亚给他的任务，完成任务之后，他就不再接触任何“外界干扰”了，所以……达米安不知道他在暗中已经处理掉了很多曾经对布鲁斯和杰森造成威胁的“反派”。

　　他已经成为了跟杰森一样的人，或许更糟。

　　因为他不仅仅杀人，还会冷静地计划着怎样隐藏这个事实，并且用布鲁斯教给他的一切来完成那个不可能完成的任务。

　　让这个世界不再有罪犯。

　　哥谭里，小丑死于不甘的哈莉弄得窒息而亡，哈莉因为杀掉了小丑疯了，跳下了高楼。双面人和企鹅因为地盘的问题，开始火拼，在某一次交火中，双面人死于流弹，企鹅人死于双面人团伙的报复，而两个黑帮也因为首脑的死亡，也没有了复仇的目标，而散了。

　　泥人在韦恩集团研制出基因改造治疗方案后，变成了普通坐牢的犯人，不过他没有机会踏出监狱。

　　他死于黑门监狱的暴乱。

　　之后，黑门监狱因为这场暴乱，警卫被撤出，在外围形成一个包围圈，以保证里面的犯人逃不出去。他们亲眼见证了黑门监狱的爆炸。里面只剩下焦黑的一片。

　　黑面具当时也在黑门监狱。

　　总之……提姆已经把最可怕的那几个解决掉了，特别是跟布鲁斯和杰森死亡有关的那几个。

　　他成为了布鲁斯最厌恶的人。

　　他成为了自己最厌恶的人……

　　所以，当达米安反复确认自己是不是想炸掉南达尔巴特时，他的答案永远都是肯定的。因为……他早就已经回不去了。

　　原本只要完成了这个任务，他就可以休息了，就可以不再背负着这些仇恨了。

　　可惜……似乎解决影武联盟并没有这么容易。

　　他抬头，直视着塔利亚：“没错，就连生命力都跟人类完全不一样。”

　　眼中流露出来的些许厌恶，让达米安触目惊心……

　　这是个完全陌生的提姆。

　　达米安从来都不知道，原来当提姆不再散发出温暖时，竟然是这么冷！或许蝙蝠家的人都是这样……一旦放弃一切，就是再也不会回头的决绝。

　　“很遗憾，你们还是差了那么一点点。不过我该称赞你的。如果不是因为我创造达米安之前就给他安了一个定位器的话，我或许是找不到你们秘密约会的地方，也就别说在那儿藏窃听器了。”

　　塔利亚的表情也异常冷静。

　　如果说，她跟布鲁斯只有一件事情能达成共识，就是永远不打无准备的战斗。

　　在她决定创造达米安的时候，她就绝对不允许达米安超出她的掌控，这就包括给他安装定位器。就连达米安自己都不知道，那个定位器是跟大脑紧紧相连的，并且是生物纳米的材料。换言之……不会被任何仪器发现，至少在它没有被激活的时候，是不可能发现的。

　　“啊……原来是这样。”提姆还是没有表露出任何惊讶，害怕之类的情绪。

　　他只是深深地看了一眼达米安，然后……

　　他把达米安推下了悬崖。

　　紧接着，他也纵身一跃，跟随着达米安一起。

　　而塔利亚一挑眉，嘴角的笑容更甚。

　　她早就已经布置好了，这包括在这个山崖的周围安排人手。

　　……

　　当达米安从昏迷中清醒过来时，他看到了提姆那张笑脸：“欢迎回来，达米安。我已经把你的定位仪取出来了，所以……去这个地方。这是我新的安全屋。我们就在这里分开，分散他们的人力。这样总比我们一起被围攻的好。”随后，他塞给达米安一张纸。

　　达米安万万没有想到，提姆说的分开，竟是永别……

　　在他还没有反应过来的时候，提姆已经行动了。

　　矫健的身影吸引了从山崖下来的人，然后一个人……独自挑战了一个军队……

　　达米安如果这时候还不知道提姆的意思，那他就不是从小都被影武联盟训练出来的“小恶魔”了。他咬咬牙，还是决定听提姆的。提姆一定有脱身的办法！这是达米安坚信的。

　　因为提姆……的确是最像布鲁斯的罗宾。

　　他一定有办法脱身。

　　一定有！

　　必须有……

　　在他忍不住回头的一瞬间，他听见了提姆的惨叫声，像是一个噩梦一般，他看见了那个红色的身影，被长刀贯穿……

　　多么讽刺……

　　就像是他亲手刺入迪克的场景一样！

　　提姆的哀嚎并没有在此结束，他没有管体内的那柄长刀，而是尽自己最大努力保持身姿。

　　达米安意识到，提姆是在为他逃亡争取时间。

　　眼中渐渐有些模糊，达米安强忍着伤痛，愤怒和那止不住的怨恨，他恨塔利亚，恨影武联盟。

　　不……不……

　　他恨杰森！

　　杰森才是一切的开始！

　　他抹掉了眼中软弱的证据，展开了手中捏着的纸。

　　上面只有一个经纬度，然后后面写着一句话：达米安，改变这一切。


	10. 沉沦10

　　提姆穿着那身红罗宾的制服，却遮掩不了他看到这样糜烂场景时的羞涩。他吓得后退了一步，都开始结巴了！

　　“那个……那个……我……我……对对对不起……我……”

　　迪克有些焦急地喊着：“提米！不是你看到的……”他一把推开达米安。

　　“啵”地一声，刚刚被达米安射在里面的精液就流了出来……

　　羞耻的声音，再加上羞耻的画面，让提姆那优秀的大脑都反应不过来了。

　　可达米安注意到提姆也硬了！

　　他低下头，看着现在媚态横生的迪克，有些不高兴。迪克是他的才对，提姆不该觊觎迪克！可一转念，他又不知道想到什么似的，嘴角挂上一个微笑，抬起头，冲着提姆用充满蛊惑的声音问：“德雷克，你也想要吗？”

　　说完，他还特地把迪克的屁股分开，露出那一开一合，粉色中带着白色的地方。当然，这遭到了迪克强烈的反抗，他硬生生从达米安的牵掣中挣扎出来，有些焦急地拉住提姆，可拉住的同时，他又不知道该说些什么好。

　　提姆被迪克拉得一个踉跄，差点儿扑倒了迪克。

　　然而两个身体还是碰到了一起，所以迪克也感受到了提姆兴奋的地方……

　　迪克刚刚做完，本身就带着红晕，这下就更红了，两个人都跟煮熟了的虾子似的。

　　达米安当机立断地关上门，趁着提姆没反应过来，把提姆的裤子拉下来，露出那正因为达米安动作而一抖一抖的地方。

　　青涩的提姆比起达米安，看上去小一些，但依旧是比正常稍大的尺寸，或许这就是训练的结果。

　　他羞涩地拉起裤子就想跑，被达米安抱住，达米安的手拉着提姆的阴茎，仅仅只是碰触，就已经让那个地方越发肿胀了。提姆奋力挣扎，却被达米安制止：“德雷克，我知道你也想要。来，我帮你。”

　　这次愣住的是迪克：“达米？”

　　提姆也被迪克口中的名字镇住：“达米？达米安？”

　　达米安没有正面回应，他只是让提姆离迪克更近一些。

　　迪克皱了皱眉，他并不是很确定达米安究竟为什么会这么做，但他知道，这必定跟达米安的经历有关。

　　“你想了很久了吧，德雷克。从什么时候开始的？是你十五岁的时候吧？还是十四岁？”

　　达米安的话，让提姆有些恼羞成怒，他开始攻击达米安，不过他忘了，自己的阴茎还在达米安手里呢！被达米安一捏，提姆就彻底不敢动了……

　　“提米？”迪克带着询问的声音，让提姆更羞恼了，提姆紧张得连手都不知道放哪儿了。

　　“我都不知道……原来你……”迪克的神色有些复杂。其实倒也不是因为提姆的性幻想是他的原因，而是……他们的性幻想居然不是布鲁斯？

　　至少他就有很长一段时间，都是把布鲁斯当成完美人来看的，越是完美，越是对自己要求高，越是对自己失望，然后就越绝望……

　　是他一直到遇见少年泰坦们以后，他才终于从这个怪圈之中走了出来。

　　所以，他总觉得之后的罗宾们，或许除了达米安，似乎都对布鲁斯多多少少抱着同样的想法才对，毕竟人人都爱蝙蝠侠，不是吗？

　　“我……”提姆涨红了脸，想要走，却走不掉……

　　达米安冷哼一声：“虚伪。”随即又对迪克说：“你不是总想着当大哥吗？当大哥的知道自己弟弟有这想法，不该满足他吗？”

　　迪克有些跟不上达米安的逻辑……

　　但他并没有彻底拒绝……

　　他在考虑……

　　达米安经历的事情让他觉得难过，他都决定满足达米安对他的性趣了，作为公平的大哥，似乎的确应该满足提姆的性欲？

　　是的，对于迪克来说，能用做爱解决的问题，都不是问题。

　　最怕的是做爱做出问题……

　　“坦诚面对你的欲望吧德雷克，要不是因为……我才不会……哼！”

　　说实话，达米安并没有把迪克当成物品，他是真心高兴迪克还活着，也是真心想要艹哭他的。不过……在那段痛苦的日子里，只有提姆能够让他感受到些许安慰。只有提姆……

　　他想让提姆沉沦，然后……也占有他。

　　卑劣，他承认，但同样也是个绝佳的机会，不是吗？

　　他们三个人，好好的，不好吗？

　　达米安心中隐隐有些犹豫，就像是在折磨过杰森之后的违和感一样，莫名地觉得不对劲……

　　正当他开始怀疑自己时，迪克轻叹一声，吻上了提姆的阴茎，还顺带吻了吻达米安的手。

　　达米安下意识地把提姆送到离迪克更近的地方，脑中也没有了刚刚的感觉，只想沉沦在眼前的美景之中。他将提姆整个人抱在怀中，手扶着小提姆，让提姆整个人暴露在迪克的面前。

　　迪克刚刚把提姆挑逗得情动以后，便坐了上去。

　　在把提姆的阴茎送到自己身体里的时候，迪克还舒服地发出一声叹息。提姆完全没有办法反应过来此时此刻的场景，他唯一能想到的问题就是：为什么他并没有丝毫反抗的点头？

　　是的……一点都没有……

　　他只想在迪克的身体中抽插，想要填满迪克，想要让迪克拥有刚刚那种慵懒的媚态。

　　“享受吧，德雷克……”达米安轻轻在提姆的耳边蛊惑，甚至还舔了舔提姆的耳垂，一点点地往下挪，吻上了提姆的脖颈。

　　像是受到了蛊惑，提姆也开始配合着迪克，摆动起自己的身体。

　　迷失在快乐中的提姆拥有了别样的色彩，他轻咬着自己的下唇，不让自己发出什么声音。可每当迪克忘情地叫出声时，他都会跟随着迪克，动得更加厉害。

　　然而，就在提姆开始越发沉迷在迪克的身体时，达米安把自己那有些黏糊糊的东西送到了提姆的屁股边。

　　不……其实刚刚提姆就有感觉了，从一开始还有些软，到渐渐变成硬得不行……

　　提姆本来有些抗拒，可是达米安的声音，让他的头脑不是很清醒：“提米……提米……不要拒绝我……”

　　渴求的声音，混沌的大脑，让提姆微微仰头，想要看看那个把他变成这样的男人。

　　他没有办法拒绝……

　　就像他同样无法拒绝迪克一样……

　　达米安主导着这场欢爱。

　　他趁着提姆为了迪克情动的时候，兴致勃勃地给提姆的后面塞入了些刚刚做出来的精液。提姆被达米安弄得一激灵，就想从迪克的身体里抽出来，然而迪克却又有了兴致，意识到提姆不想做以后，他坏心眼地夹了夹提姆，让提姆没办法正确的思考和拒绝达米安接下来的动作。

　　提姆的身体本身就有很强的韧劲儿，更别提他正因为被温暖包围，而下意识地放松了警惕。

　　就这么一瞬间的闪神，提姆就被达米安入侵了。

　　不适感涌了上来，可同时提姆又像是在天堂一般，对迪克欲罢不能。

　　达米安舔了舔提姆的脖子，轻声在他耳边吐气：“放松点儿，德雷克。”达米安甚至轻松地找到了提姆敏感的地方，他的耳垂，让提姆下意识地软了软身子，但阴茎却涨得更大了。

　　迪克是最先感受到变化的人，他口中便不由自主地划出一声呻吟。然而紧接着，事情却似乎开始往失控的方向发展了。提姆希望能听到更多迪克的声音，所以他随着自己的本能，向迪克身体的更深处探去，却忘记自己身后还插着另外一个人呢！

　　达米安以为提姆想逃，便毫不留情地顶了上去，让提姆感觉到了疼痛，硬得不行的地方开始有了软下来的迹象。迪克隔着提姆，不满地瞪了达米安一眼，达米安则是毫不在意地咧了咧嘴。不过，随着达米安有规律的摩擦，还顺便带着耳垂和舌头的厮磨，再加上迪克也在卖力地随着达米安的律动同时夹攻，都让提姆感受到了前所未有的快乐。

　　“恩……”提姆紧咬着唇再也制止不住喉咙里涌上来的声音，他不禁发出一声颤抖的鼻音，让达米安越发兴奋了起来。

　　并且，更让达米安兴奋的是，随着提姆开始舍弃了羞耻，迪克也越来越投入了。

　　提姆的动作应该算是迪克经历过的最青涩的，可正因为这种青涩，让提姆显得有些粗暴，而提姆在一开始或许还有克制，到后面明显在凭本能了。这种刺激感……让迪克越发享受这场奇怪的性爱。每一次提姆发出呻吟时，迪克总是在那之后加入，两个人的声音差一点儿就合在一起了。

　　不过，跟迪克不同的是，提姆看上去真的一点儿理智都没有了，他眼角的那串生理泪水不断地涌出。身体弓了起来，让他能够更好地接受达米安，也能更好地入侵另一端的迪克。

　　事实上，提姆的确是在极度快乐和纠结中反复交换的。他平时引以为傲的自制力已经化为一声又一声羞耻的叫声，他可以看见迪克诱人的红唇，也能够感觉到达米安充满挑逗的舌头。他一方面享受着这种瘙痒，另外一方面却记得在和自己做的，是自己的兄弟。

　　是兄弟啊！

　　可惜……就算提姆竭力想要让自己清醒一点，他还是比不过似乎知道他身体里每个敏感点的达米安，更无法控制在自己胸前作乱的迪克。

　　在这种双重刺激下，提姆高潮的那瞬间，分明是失去了意识的……

　　就算只有一瞬间，也不能够改变，他竟然因为情欲这种事情而失去了意识的事实！

　　喘着粗气，提姆努力地平息着自己身上的躁动，迪克倒是跟他一起射了出来，然而达米安还没有。

　　达米安还在努力地开垦着提姆，一下又一下。

　　“达米……安，停……下……啊！”

　　提姆软软地请求似乎造成了反效果，达米安插得更快了，提姆原本就还在余韵当中的身体软得更厉害了，他似乎都可以感觉到自己眼角又涌出来了点儿泪水。达米安飞快地抱起提姆，把他翻了个个儿，抵在墙边。这下轮到提姆和迪克发出那尴尬的“啵”声了。

　　达米安舔舐着提姆的眼角，让提姆发颤：“德雷克，你被我操哭了。”

　　提姆原本就红得不成样子了，他本能地反驳：“这……这是……生理反应……你……你和迪克……一起……”

　　达米安舔了舔提姆那同样满是伤疤的身体：“是的，你被我和迪克操哭了。呵，没想到你接受得倒是很快啊，德雷克。”

　　羞耻地想要推开达米安，提姆使劲扭了扭。然而他现在的“使劲”，也只是让达米安动作更快了而已。提姆甚至觉得自己屁股已经快要麻木了，达米安才终于又在提姆身体里释放出来。

　　如果有那么一瞬间，提姆是想弄死达米安的话，也在达米安将头埋在提姆肩膀上时说出的那句话而消退了。

　　达米安说：“提姆……你最好别想再离开我……我们……”

　　提姆唯一能做的，只是拥住达米安，轻轻叹了口气：“我们都在这儿，达米安。”他从达米安奇怪的行为中，已经推演出了很多种可能性，可让达米安说出这种话的情况……只有几种……每一种都意味蝙蝠家人的死亡。

　　过了好一阵子，几个人终于恢复了些，穿戴好后，才把淋浴关上。

　　没有了水声，整个房间彻底安静了下来。达米安率先出去，想看看杰森怎么样了，没想到迎接他的，是一张冰冷的病床，杰森似乎早就离开了。

　　“该死的陶德去哪儿了？”达米安恶狠狠地脱口而出，跟在他身后出来，看上去除了脸有点儿红，没有任何其他痕迹的提姆随口接了上来：“谁在这儿？”


End file.
